Entirely Broken
by Rinchan
Summary: This is my take on what might happen if Naraku ever wanted the Tensaiga...


Entirely Broken  
An Inu Yasha fanfic by: Rinchan  
  
Note: I do not own Inu Yasha, though I wish to god I did.... *money....*, cough. Sorry I had a Nabiki moment there. Anyways, please do not sue this poor nursing student.  
  
Prologue: A parting by force....  
  
  
"You little brat!!! I only hope m'lord someday sees you as you are!!!!" The angry toad like creature yelled at the little girl who was trying her hardest to ignore him as she played with her dolls.  
"Rin doesn't like you!" She said with equal vehemence. She stood up and walked further into the expansive field of flowers he had taken her to play in today. She sighed as she sat down on a large smooth rock and tried to remember what little scene she was making with her dolls.  
Jaken grumbled and followed her so he could watch her. He put his hands in his kimono and rested his head staff against his shoulder. "Will you please hurry and finish your game so we can get back."   
He smiled as he thought of a sure way to make her cooperate, "I am sure m'lord is back and waiting for us..." his sickening grin widened as he heard her happy cry, "But if you would rather stay here and keep him waiting...."  
Rin jumped to her feet and ran to where the smaller creature stood, "No Jaken! Rin wants to go home and see Sessa-sama!"  
"Fine brat," Jaken said still smiling, "Let's go back to the keep."  
On the way back Jaken grumbled as he dealt with the inane nonsense Rin was saying to her dolls. "Can't you go FIVE minutes with out opening your mouth human????" he muttered.  
Rin, of course, ignored him and continued to talk to her dollies. "Is Mika-chan as happy as Rin-chan is about Sessa-sama being home?" she asked gleefully, rubbing the dolls smooth porcelain cheek against her own.  
Jaken stopped suddenly, causing the little girl to bump into him. Jaken clenched his hands around the staff, and turned his head slightly to Rin. "Rin, stay behind me."   
Rin's eyes widened in surprise, the only time Jaken actually wanted her near him was when another youkai was around... Rin cautiously placed he dolls in her obi and moved closer to Jaken's back, trembling in fear.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and she and Jaken were flying through the air and landing hard on the ground. Rin gasped as Jaken stood up and charged forward at a funny looking woman with cat ears. "Onna, you really have picked the wrong territory to play your games in." Jaken yelled as he swung at the neko-youkai.  
The neko-youkai laughed coldly and held up her hand and blasted him once again. Jaken yelled in pain and flew through the air once again and landed on the ground a few yards away from Rin. The neko-youkai laughed again and brushed back some of her silver hair from her coldly beautiful face. "To think, so little work, for such a reward..."  
Jaken spat out some blood from his mouth and stood once again. "You might as well give up and let us have the girl." The neko-youkai said with a cruel smile, "Unless, you crave your own demise."  
"Compared to m'lord, you are nothing," Jaken spat getting ready to attack, "I would rather face your pathetic power then his rage any day." He stated as he charged the neko-youkai once again.  
Rin watched as he charged at her again, as she tried to blast him again, he vanished, only to appear behind her, striking her across the back of the head with his staff. She staggered slightly, before turning about to strike him, with her fist.  
"I see," she said angrily, "You allowed yourself to hit with my blast to see its trajectory."   
Jaken smiled coldly, "As long as I am close to you, you won't try to blast, less you catch you self in it."  
"Aa," she said smiling at him, "but you didn't pay attention to what I said before, just like a man."   
"JAKEN!!!!!" Rin screamed as a second neko-youkai appeared behind her and snatched her up in her arms.   
The second, this one with short violet hair, wrapped her tail about Rin's small neck. "Now my little lady," the second neko-youkai said in a purr, "Why don't you stop struggling before I have to brake your pretty neck."   
Rin stopped struggling immediately. The first one shoved Jaken off her and blasted him again. Jaken finally fell unconscious. The second one set Rin gently on the ground and smiled sweetly at her before punching her in the stomach. Rin fell forward onto the second neko-youkai's arm.  
"Ara... That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." The second neko-youkai said as the first walked up to them.   
"Hmmph. You would think so, since all you had to do was grab the little girl." The first said rubbing the rather large bump on the back of her head from Jaken's staff.  
"Now Sakura..." the second said to the first while lifting the small girl gently onto her shoulder. "You were the one that said that you wanted to see if you could make that thing even uglier..."  
"Demo, I didn't know he would be so damn tough Tsubaki." Sakura whined, still rubbing the back of her head.   
Tsubaki smiled at Sakura, "Anyways, lets take the brat back and get our reward and go back to our den." She said slipping her free hand into Sakura's.  
"Yeah, let's." Sakura said with a bright smile.  
A few moments later, Jaken regained consciousness and noticed immediately that Rin was gone. "Ah shit. What am I gonna tell m'lord?"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  



End file.
